


Under the Garden Wall

by Vintage_BunB



Series: Under the Garden Wall AUs [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cracked Soul, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Dadster, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Good Chara (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Player(Undertale) is a sadistic bitch, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is depressed edgy adult, Reader just misses her brother, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans just wants to protect reader, Soulmate AU, The Beast is only mentioned in flashbacks and nightmares, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: No summary we die like men
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Mettaton (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sara/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: Under the Garden Wall AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065974
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Y/N POV

_“Wirt, aren’t you coming?” I asked my twin. We were just about to leave the Unknown after defeating the Beast. Wirt shook his head. “No, the way home will only show for two of us. I think it’s better if you went with Greg instead of me.” he said. I was starting to tear up. I hugged him tightly. “Are you sure, Wirt?” I asked him. He nodded. “Hey, don’t worry, when life back at home gets too much, you can always come back, but please, don’t come back too soon, sis. There are people who care about you.” he said, hugging me back. I nodded, and we let go. A pathway opened through the trees, and I grabbed Greg’s little hand in my own, barely hearing the “I’ll miss you guys” from Wirt._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“/N, Y/N, Wake up sissy!” _‘Wirt?’_ I thought, my eyes fluttering open to see Greg, not Wirt, like I hoped. _‘That’s right… We were camping in the mountains’_ I thought. I got up slowly. “You alright Sissy, you were crying a couple of seconds ago.” He told me. I brought my hand up to my cheek, and sure enough, there were tears still there. I nodded anyways. “Yeah, I’m fine Greg. It’s just-just a sad dream is all.” I said, getting up and sliding my [Jacket](https://www.amazon.com/Tagoo-Womens-Leather-Jacket-Motorcycle/dp/B08FX9PYXQ) on. “Oh, okay then, can we go explore the mountain then?” he asked me, I sighed and opened the tent flap. “Sure, I think that will be fine.” I said, and so we were off. Greg and I walked for a bit, Greg walking a few feet ahead with Jason Funderberker, his frog. Suddenly though, I saw Greg near a hole. “GREG, DON'T MOVE!” I yelled out to him. I don’t think Greg heard my warning because he stepped forward again, and started slipping. _‘NO! I CAN’T LOSE ANOTHER BROTHER!! GREG’S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HAPPINESS!’_ I screamed mentally.

I threw myself at Greg, wrapping myself around him to shield him from the fall. I don’t care if I die, but I won’t let anything happen to my little brother. _‘Wirt… I’ll join you soon…”_ I thought, before I crashed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey being a bitch. What else is new?

~<Y/N POV>~

I feel something soft.  _ ‘Am I dead? Is that Wirt shaking me? I hope so… I just… want to see him again.’  _ I thought, as I felt something try to shake me awake. I open my eyes to Greg’s worried face. “You’re alright! Yes!” he cried when he saw my eyes open. *sigh*, of course. I just can’t get a break. Greg tried pulling me up, which I chuckled at. “Okay, okay, I’m up.” I said. We walked through the place until we reached a lone flower. “Howdy!” I jumped as I heard a voice seeming to come from nowhere, and looked around. “DoWn HeREe YoU iDiOt!” I looked downwards to see the flower… HAD A FACE?! HOW?!?! I cocked my head to the side, completely confused.  _ ‘But… flowers can’t talk… unless … are we back in the Unknown, just a different part of it?’  _ I thought. The flower cleared it’s throat? I’m confused.

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Hmmm, you’re new to the Underground, aren't cha?”  _ ‘So it’s not the Unknown, but the Underground?’  _ I thought. “Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” At that moment, two hearts floated out of mine and Greg’s chest. Greg’s was a small, bright red one, while mine was a broken, dull green. Flowey looked at me shocked, before gaining his composure back. “See those hearts? Those are your SOULS, the very culmination of your being.” I wasn’t too fazed by the fact that it’s my soul, because I had been through the Unknown, and the Beast thrived with the souls of the lost and helpless.

“You’re SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for, why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE do you?” I didn’t like the way he said that, but Greg perked up and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” White stuff started floating around him.  _ ‘I- don’t think that those will give us love…’  _ I thought, but I wasn’t about to say or do anything, in case I was wrong. “Down here, LOVE is shared through little white… ‘friendliness pellets.’” He said. I don’t think I like that pause very well. I pulled Greg behind me instinctively.

“Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” I touched one as they started coming closer to see if they were safe for Greg to touch, and instantly felt pain. I recoiled back and fell on the ground, hissing in pain. “YoU iDiOt! In ThIs WoRlD, iT’s KiLl Or BE KiLlEd!! WhY wOuLd AnYbOdY pAsS uP aN oPpErTuNiTy LiKe ThIs?!!” I pulled Greg in, shielding his little SOUL from the bullets as they surrounded us. I waited for the impact, but it never came. “What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths. Do not be afraid my children, I am Toriel, Caretaker of the RUINS.” I looked up to see that the flower had fled, and in its place, a large, goat-like creature stood tall, offering me it’s hand. “Thank you,” I said softly, taking it. She pulled us up, and led us through the place so-called the RUINS.

~<Tem skip till end of Goat Mom battle>~

I was trying to dodge the flames, failing every once in a while. I hit the mercy button again, after rolling to barely dodge another flame. “Huff, puff. Please let us go Mom! We need to go home! I know we can handle this!” I was pleading to her to let us go now. Her face softened. “No, you are right, the RUINS are too small once you get used to them.” She led us to the gate door. “If you truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… please do not come back. I hope you understand.” She told me. She turned around and hugged me and Greg.


	3. A.N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALP!!!

Please help me. I'm trying to find a Red x reader fanfic where Underfell sans and Reader are soulmates, but reader doesn't know and is insecure bean which causes her to run away from the relationship. It's two chapters long. One in Reader POV, the other in Red's. Please help. I know the plot, but I forgot both the title and the author. Please leave a link to it in the comments if you know what I'm talking about. It would be very much appreciated.


	4. A.N. pt. 2

Never mind. I finally found it =) Merry Christmas everybody!


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Greg meets Bone Bros. Yay!

[This](https://www.amazon.com/Alovelycloud-Bowknot-Necklace-Simulated-Pendant/dp/B083NWRYPF) is the actual choker

[This](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01BIKX4NU/ref=twister_B07C9R82M1?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1) is the locket

~<Y/N POV>~

I was hit with a blast of cold air as Greg and I walked out of the door. I fidgeted with the necklace Wirt got for me for Christmas one year. It was a green heart shaped locket, that had a picture of us as kids we took at Halloween when we were five. I heard Greg laugh and saw him run out to play in the snow. “Greg! Stay close!” I yelled to him. He looked at me and nodded, flopping on the ground and made a snow angel. I chuckled softly, shaking my head.  _ ‘Oh Greg, I love your positive personality. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’  _ I thought. I caught up to him, and we kept walking until we came to a bridge.  _ ‘Who the hell makes a bridge with bars too big to stop anyone?’  _ I thought. I heard a branch snap then and pulled Greg behind me.

~<Sans POV>~

I was at my post when I heard the door to the Ruins open.  _ ‘Hm, Frisk finished the Ruins? Better see if this is Genocide.’  _ I thought. I got up and stretched, walking into the trees.

~<timeskip>~

When I got there, I was surprised. Instead of Frisk, there were two kids. One looked like a male, and about 7 years old, while the other was a female about 18. (anybody know how old Wirt was? I’m just guessing a normal highschool age lol) The younger kid ran out of the Ruins and played in the snow for a bit. I watched the older one walk slowly out, fiddling with something in her hands. “Greg! Stay close!” she yelled. Oh, so the kid’s name is Greg? Sweet. I continued watching as “Greg” made a snow angel while he waited for the female to catch up. I decided to follow them to the bridge and used my magic to snap the random branch on the ground.

The female’s head snapped toward the sound and she pulled Greg behind herself. Honestly these two just remind me of myself and Papyrus.  _ ‘Welp, time to shine. Gotta keep this on track’  _ I thought, before slipping my whoopie cushion on my hand. “Human. Is this how you greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand.” The older female jumped and turned around cautiously.  _ “Whoops, guess I scared them too much. My bad.’  _ I thought. She reached her hand out and shook mine, looking startled when she set the whoopie cushion off. “Heh, the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Gets people every time.” I said, showing myself. Their reactions varied. The female looked a bit confused, and her accomplice looked at me half in confusion and half in amusement.

“Where’s your pumpkins mister?” I must have looked at them weirdly because the female became red and shushed him. “Ehhehe. I’m sorry sir, my brother has such an imagination. My name’s Y/N, and this is Greg.” Greg held up the frog I didn’t know was there. (we all know Greg is never far from Jason Funderberker lol. I just didn’t think he was really… important enough to really talk about sorry. That frog can sing tho!) “And this is Jason Funderberker!” he said. I chuckled. “‘Sup. The name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.”

~<Y/N POV>~

“‘Sup, the name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” He said.  _ ‘Not the first time we met a living skeleton. Though, this one’s actually normal… kinda?’  _ I thought. “Ya know, I’m actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans. But I’m not into capturing them.” I sighed out of

relief, though I didn’t fully let my guard down. “My brother on the other hand… he’s a human hunting fanatic.” I gulped, and pulled Greg closer out of instinct. “Look, that’s him over there! Quick, hide behind my stand.” I did as told, and pulled Greg into the stand with me.

We heard footsteps for a bit and then they stopped “What’s up bro?” Sans asked. “YOU KNOW WHAT'S ‘UP’ BROTHER. YOU. HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED. YOUR PUZZLES!!” I winced at the high volume of the other person’s voice. “Hey, I’ve gotten tons of stuff done today...” “SANS, NO!” “A skele-ton” I had to keep a hand over my mouth to stop myself from blowing our cover, and put one over Greg’s mouth as well for good measure. I’m a sucker for puns. I could almost hear the grin Sans was probably making right now, too. The voice made an exasperated sigh. “WHAT DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME RECOGNITION AROUND HERE?!” “Maybe my stand can help you.” Sans said. Is-is he using reverse psychology? Or is he just selling us out? Either way, I stayed as still as I could while making sure my body had completely covered Greg. Just in case.

Sans and the other voice talked for a bit more, but I tuned them out. A few minutes went by before I heard Sans talking to us again. “Hey, he’s gone, you can come out now.” he said. I let out a sigh of relief and got out of the stand, helping my younger brother in the process. “Thanks.” I said. “Don’t mention it. Hey, can I ask ya something?” I looked up and nodded. “My brother’s been feeling kinda down lately, he’s never seen any humans before, so if you could try to cheer him up, that would be great.” he said. I gave him a ‘are you fucking serious right now mate?’ look. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, he’s completely harmless, won’t even hurt a fly.” he told me. I looked down at Greg to see what he wanted to do and he gave a thumbs up and an enthusiastic nod. “Alright, we’ll help.” I told him. Sans gave a thumbs up. “Great, thanks.” Greg decided this would be a GREAT time to run off and left me alone with Sans. I gave a frustrated sigh. “Greg…” I mumbled. “Heh, he reminds me of my own brother.” I looked at Sans as we began walking after Greg. “Really?” I asked. He nodded. “Yep, same energetic personality.” I snorted. “You should see Greg on a sugar high. It gets pretty sweet.” I punned. Sans laughed. “I don’t know, tibia honest, I think I like sourness ‘bitter’” he replied. We looked at each other and bursted out laughing. “Thanks, I needed that, haven’t had a good time like that in a while.” I said, fingering the charm.

Sans looked at me. “Really? Why not?” he asked. I froze, then frowned, kicking the snow a bit. “I-I’m not ready to talk about it yet, you probably wouldn’t believe me anyway. Nobody ever does.” I said, then sped up my walk to find Greg, tears in my eyes.

~<Sans POV>~

I stared after her, wondering what that was about and what happened to her.  _ ‘Did I say something wrong?’  _ I thought. I thought everything was going great. We were messing around telling jokes, and now she’s feeling sad? What happened on the surface to make her this way? I had a few questions bouncing around my skull. I decided to just teleport to my next position.

~<Smol timeskip>~

I saw Y/N and the kid coming up to Pap and I from the corner of my eyesocket and knew that Paps would notice them soon to. And he did. “SANS, ARE THOSE HUMANS?” he asked. I  looked their way. “Nah, I think that’s a rock.” I said. I could see Y/N suppress a snort. “OH…” He said. “But what’s that in FRONT of the rock?” I asked. “OH MY GOD!” We looked at each other and to them, and repeated the action. “Sans, Are Those Humans?” He tried to whisper. I silently chuckled. This scene never gets old. “Yes.” I answered. My bro got really excited and pointed at them. “HUMANS, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL STOP YOU!


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader explains some things to Sans, and we get some background as to why she and her SOUL is the way it is. Also, trouble is a'brewin' lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.- yeah… I timeskipped to when they spare Papyrus and go to the brother’s house. I don’t remember the puzzles and I was out of internet when I was writing this so… yeah.)

~<Y/N POV>~

We’ve been staying at the skeleton brother’s house for a few days, and I’ve been becoming fast friends with Sans. We actually have a lot in common. We both are the oldest (something I was shocked about when I found out) We both love puns, and we both are overprotective of our little brothers. Not to mention we’re both lazy AF. We were currently laying around the house right now- Sans was on the couch and I was on the floor. “hey, i was wondering. your necklace looks like it can open, do you mind letting me see what’s in it?” Sans asked me. “Letting you see would mean explaining things I don’t really like to think about. Plus, like I said before, you wouldn’t believe me anyway, so what’s the point?” I said, with a dismissive wave.

“y/n, you know you can tell me anything, right?” He looked at me with concern. I sighed, before sitting up so I could show him. “Just, please promise me you won’t tell anybody what I’m about to tell you, please?” I pleaded. Sans hesitated, then nodded, also sitting up. “yeah, I promise.” I gently opened the locket, revealing a picture of me and Wirt on Halloween when we were five. We had just gotten into Harry Potter, so he was Harry and I was Hermione Granger. That was a fun year. Sans stared a bit at the picture. “who are they?” He asked. I smiled sadly down at the picture. “That’s me and my twin. This was taken on Halloween when we were five. He died on the same day last year.” He looked shocked to say the least, which turned to a look of sadness. Then, I began to tell him all about the Unknown, the inhabitants, and what happened while we were there.

~<Temskip because most if not all of you know Over the Garden Wall>~

~<Sans POV>~

I hugged Y/N tightly after she finished, no wonder she seemed kind of depressed when I first met her. I had no idea she went through all that. “i’m so sorry that happened to you.” I said. I could feel her heavy breathing and her tears falling onto my shoulder. I also felt her stiffen before she embraced my hug, hugging me back. “Y-you actually believe me?” My SOUL broke when I heard her ask that. I know what it’s like to feel like what she’s going through, but I didn’t trust myself to speak, so I just nodded. We were like this for a few minutes, before I felt her go limp, and her hold slacken. I knew she fell asleep. I chuckled and stroked her hair a bit, before falling asleep myself.

_ I found myself floating in a dark void.  _ “Well, this timeline has been interesting, hasn’t it, Comedian?”  _ I jump, whipping around to face Chara.  _ “what do you want with me this time, chara?”  _ I asked. She sighed.  _ “I just came to warn you, Sans. Player has found Frisk on the surface. They will either possess Frisk again or…”  _ She trailed off, and I raised a bone-brow.  _ “or what?”  _ I growled.  _ “Or try to take over one of the kids that fell. My guess would be Y/N. She has the weaker SOUL and more negative emotions of the two and therefore be easier to convince.” _ My eye sockets widened.  _ “i won’t let that happen, i’ll protect her!”  _ I said. I wasn’t going to let anyone else be taken from me.  _ “I know you’ll try. But Sans, you know Player’s stronger! How many times have they taken control of Frisk and me?! How many times have they actually let a  Pacifist happen?! Think logically, Sans! We can fight the Player as long as we want to, but we will always lose.”  _ I sighed. I knew they were right. I just didn’t want to lose Y/N. She’s my best friend and I just got her! Chara gave an annoyed sigh. _

__ “The Player doesn’t know they exist yet. Maybe if we manage to hide Y/N and Greg before this run begins, they won’t have to suffer through this.”  _ I was surprised. They-they don’t know about Y/N and Greg yet? I can still save them! I felt HOPE stir within me.  _ “i’ll hide them in my room. my room never gets accessed unless the fallen human chooses pacifist.”  _ I said. I was slightly panicking. What if the Player does find out about them? What would they do to them? I was scared about what would happen to the siblings. They already went through so much last year. _

_ I was more concerned about Y/N though, not only is her SOUL weaker than her brother’s, over the past couple days, I’ve grown a small crush on her. It was like my SOUL was always jumping out at her whenever she was around. If the Player ever did possess Y/N, I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to hurt her.  _ “how much weaker is her soul than greg’s?”  _ I asked.  _ “Greg’s SOUL is like Frisk’s, a bright DETERMINATION.His max health is the normal starter of 20. Y/N’s is KINDNESS. Her max health is 5. She has cracks in her SOUL, Sans.”  _ I took a step back. That Unknown place must have messed her up really bad if her Max HP is that low. And cracks? What have you been through Y/N? _ _  
_ _ I felt bad for her. She must have really loved her brother if his death affected her this much. I frowned.  _ “can you protect y/n when you can?”  _ I asked. Chara frowned.  _ “I can try, but I’m tied to Frisk, I can’t stay with her long or Player would know something’s up”  _ I sighed in frustration.  _

~<Y/N POV>~

_ I open my eyes to see nothing. I was somehow floating in the middle of nowhere.  _ “Hello, my child.”  _ I jumped and looked around in panic.  _ “Do not panic. My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster. It is nice to meet you.” _ I look toward where the voice is and I see a goopy skeleton, with cracks above one eye.  _ “You must be very confused. Welcome to the Void.”  _ I open my mouth to ask him something, but no sound comes out.  _ “You are not yet accustomed to the void yet, therefore you cannot do much. With time it will all come back to you. In the meantime, let me explain some things. You will be appearing here when you fall asleep. I will be in charge of protecting what’s left of your SOUL.” _ I must have looked confused because Gaster sighed tiredly. _

__ “Something will try to possess you if we are not careful. My son will protect you outside the Void, and I, along with three other people, will protect you in here.”  _ I was surprised at this, though I didn’t want Greg hurt because of me, so constant vigilance is the best gameplan. I was also confused at what he said.  _ ‘Son?’  _ I thought. Gaster chuckled.  _ “You should know him. He is your best friend, after all.”  _ he said.  _ ‘Sans?!’ _ I thought, completely shocked.  _ “Ah. So you do know him. As I figured.”  _ As I looked closer, I felt like I knew this skeleton for some reason.  _ “You may not remember me, Little Moon, but I was protecting you and your brother your whole lives. Some may say I am your guardian angel. I had to hide most of the time, but I was always there. I’m sorry about what happened to your brother, he was quite enjoyable to be around.”  _ he said, with a soft smile. _

__ “Sans will be hiding you and your living brother in his room. The threat will be coming soon. Please make sure to keep Greg with you.”  _ he continued. He moved forward, then knelt down and hugged me.  _ “It was nice to formally meet you, Little Moon.”  _ he said. I woke up soon after. _

I jolted awake in a new room. I felt arms hugging me softly, and turned to see Sans fast asleep, and blushed softly. I turned my head to look around the new space, and saw the room was a mess. So. This was Sans’s room, most likely. The flooring was a blue and purple squiggle pattern. The walls were a dark red type color. I looked north and found that somehow, Sans’s trash had generated some type of tornado. I questioned this for a second before turning my head left. Pushed up against the wall was a light brown dresser and lamp, and in between the dresser and the trash pile, was a treadmill. I don’t know why someone as lazy as Sans would have one, but I chose not to question it. It wasn’t like my room on the surface was much cleaner. I was a slob. I felt Sans’s forehead start nuzzling the back of my neck. I sighed contently, melting into his embrace, and brought a hand to one of his. I thought of how happy Sans made me. 

I haven’t been this happy since Wirt, and was extremely grateful to Sans for that. The Unknown had broken me. Shattered me into millions of pieces. Greg and I tried to tell others of the Unknown before, but it never worked out. They sent me to therapy when I told them I was the one who told Greg. That he had nothing to do with it. I remembered people who used to be my friends making fun of me. That didn’t help. I cried myself to sleep every night that first week. They just said that it was the result of losing someone important to me and almost dying in the same night. They all called me crazy, insane. I saw every mixed look of disgust and pity they threw my way whenever I walked into town. My style changed along with me and I started getting bags under my eyes from not getting enough sleep. I used to wear cozy [hats and vintage dresses](https://www.amazon.in/SOLEDI%C2%AE-Sleeveless-Vintage-Dresses-Sundress/dp/B07V28K66N) over [leggings](https://www.amazon.com/LYR128-OLIVE-Yoga-Solid-Leggings-Size/dp/B0788JH3BF/ref=sr_1_7?crid=ZWOCCM0S10VC&dchild=1&keywords=earth+tone+leggings+for+women&qid=1609549804&s=apparel&sprefix=earthtone+le%2Cfashion%2C360&sr=1-7) in earth tones and comfy [brown boots](https://www.amazon.com/Stuart-Weitzman-Womens-Policelady-Knee/dp/B076XL6KNN), now I wore all black. A [leather jacket](https://www.amazon.com/Tagoo-Womens-Leather-Motorcycle-Removabled/dp/B08FWVCZBX/ref=sr_1_12?_encoding=UTF8&c=ts&dchild=1&keywords=Women%27s+Plus+Leather+%26+Faux+Leather+Jackets+%26+Coats&qid=1609546506&s=apparel&sr=1-12&ts_id=5605325011), various rock band t-shirts, black pants and knee high [combat boots](https://www.amazon.com/Fashion-Thirsty-Womens-Military-Combat/dp/B00PK5ZL4A). I wanted to blend into the shadows. Like the Beast that took Wirt from us.

I stopped doing anything that brought me joy before. Reading, stargazing, studying the stars, and science. I loved it all still. I just… couldn’t. They all had too many memories with my brother. In the summer nights, we would watch the stars together. We would be found in the morning passed out on each other, and one of our parents had to bring us in. On slow days and colder days, we would sit by the window seat of my room, and read together. I remember feeling his hands on my back as he carried me to my bed after he found me asleep with my head on the desk, star maps everywhere. That happened more than often. I remember him laughing at my stunned face whenever one of my experiments in the lab/backyard shed would, quite literally, blow up in it, then help me clean up the mess. He was my best friend. He was… my everything. When he gained his crush on Sarah, I tried to help him come clean about it to her. I tried to. I was happy for him. One night, on one of our sleepovers, at her place, I asked her what she thought of my brother. She said she had a crush on him. I was overjoyed. Imagine, my best friend and my brother together!

I buried my head into Sans’s boney yet surprisingly strong and warm arms as I felt the tears coming back full force. I wanted him back. I wanted my brother back so badly. I almost killed myself a few months ago. I thought, maybe I could go back to the Unknown if I had. If it wasn’t for Greg looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes, I would have. “hey, hey. it’s alright. i’m here” I didn’t realize Sans had woken up, but now that I do, I could feel him hugging me tighter. 

__

~<Sans POV>~

I woke up in my room. After my chat with Chara, I had teleported us into it so all I would have to do is grab Greg whenever he and Paps came home, and have Papyrus promise not to mention the two new humans anywhere near anybody else. Papyrus knew about the RESETS, about the Genocides, so it wouldn’t be so hard. I just had to explain to him what’s happening. I heard sniffling once I woke up a bit more, and looked in my arms to see Y/N crying. My eye sockets widened as I tried to shush her and calm her down. She turned over on the bed and buried her head in my chest. I rubbed small circles on her back. I wish she didn’t have to suffer like this. I can only save her from suffering more from the Player. She was shaking as she slowly calmed down, and I held her steady. Eventually, she did calm down, and heard a ping on my phone. 

Bro:  _ SANS, IF YOU AND HUMAN Y/N ARE AWAKE, FRIEND GREG AND I ARE ON OUR WAY BACK FROM THE DUMP. DO NOT WORRY, WE ARE AVOIDING TOWNSPEOPLE AND UNDYNE FOR NOW. WE WENT THROUGH THE WOODS THIS MORNING! I THINK IT IS TIME FOR THEM TO HAVE MY SPAGHETTI INSTEAD OF GRILLBY’S. _

Sans is typing

Sans: ok

  
I chuckled. Paps is so cool. “our bros are on their way home. paps is making spaghetti tonight.” I informed her. She nodded, and curled up more. “i take it dad already told you the plan?” I asked, seeming as she curled up on my bed. She nodded again. I heard the door open. “HUMAN, SANS, WE’RE HOME!” he announced. I turned to Y/N. “you mind being alone for a few minutes?” I asked. She shook her head, and I unwrapped my arms from her, teleporting into the kitchen.


End file.
